gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Sabre
Generic (3D Universe) Sabre (GTA IV; standard variant) Sabre2 (GTA IV; rusty variant) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- GTA IV }} }} |flags = GTA IV }} |modelname = sabre (All games) sabre2 (GTA IV; rusty variant) |handlingname = SABRE (GTA San Andreas - GTA IV) SABRE1 (GTA Vice City) SABRE2 (GTA IV; rusty variant) |textlabelname = SABRE (All games) SABRE2 (GTA IV; rusty variant) |roadspawn = Yes (All games) Parked (All games) |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV; standard variant) 30 (GTA IV; rusty variant) |roadspawngroups = GTA IV }} }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The Sabre is a muscle car that appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design The design of the Sabre was relatively similar throughout the 3D Universe, and featured two alternative variations which take the design of the regular Sabre. In GTA IV, the car no longer takes its iconic Chevelle body style and now takes a classic G-body design similar in shape to the Faction. The original Chevelle body moves onto the original variant of the Sabre, the Sabre GT, and the two are longer related. 3D Universe The Sabre in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories has a resemblance to the 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle, with rear styling from the 1968-1972 Oldsmobile Cutlass. While the Sabre remains the same through GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories, the GTA San Andreas rendition loses its pointed shape on the front end. Interestingly, the GTA San Andreas Sabre has four taillights while in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories the Sabre only has two. In GTA San Andreas, the Sabre is one of the gang cars for the San Fierro Rifa. Grand Theft Auto IV The Sabre in Grand Theft Auto IV has been revamped and appears to be based on the 1978-1988 GM G-body. The headlights and front fascia are based on the 1982-1987 Buick Regal, while the grille is taken from the 1983-1988 Chevrolet Monte Carlo. The front fascia overall bears resemblance to Dodge 400 and 600. They are, however, personal luxury coupés instead. The sides, side windows and rear end are unmistakably derived from the Monte Carlo as well, but the taillights seem to be a combination of the Monte Carlo's and the Regals taillights. Additional features include decals on the sides (highly reminiscent of the Monte Carlo SS); they read "Sabre 550SS". The Sabre is one of a few cars in that can be found as a beater - a rusted out version of the original car that has a ragged out engine that randomly backfires when shifting gears, as well as featuring junky/shoddy bodywork, rusted out parts, occasionally missing headlights and grilles, and jutting exhaust pipes. Standard Sabres in GTA IV do not have hood scoops. However, beater Sabres feature cowl induction hoods. While the standard Sabres have two exhaust pipes that ends on the rear, the beater versions have twin exhaust pipes that ends on the right side, at front of the rear right wheel. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Beater= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Acceleration and speed are very impressive due to its engine. The Sabre's handling is arguably among the best in GTA San Andreas, and the brakes are excellent. The torque is very good as well. However, being the rear-drive muscle car it is, this vehicle's drive-train is overpowered, leading to occasional burnout and fishtailing, and a general decline in performance in wet weather. Its frame is sturdy and can take a fair amount of damage, but its intense power and heavy construction result in the car's disability to survive very few high-speed collisions. 3D Universe Overview Grand Theft Auto IV The Sabre features a 550ci (9 liter) single cam V8, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive configuration. Acceleration is good, although not impressive, and its top speed is pretty good. Due to the heavy frame and very soft suspension, the Sabre practically lollops through turns, with a vague and numb sense of direction, making over-steer common. Braking is fair, given its design. Crash deformation is very good, thanks to the heavy frame of the Sabre. The car can take many direct hits before stalling or catching fire. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Sabre can be modified at any TransFender branch. Image Gallery Sabre-GTA4-front.jpg|The Sabre as it appears in GTA IV. (Rear quarter view). Sabre-GTA4-beater1-front.jpg|A beater variant Sabre in GTA IV. Sabre-GTA4-beater2-front.jpg|Another beater variant Sabre in GTA IV. Variants stock car. }} Special Variants "The Green Sabre" There is a Green variant of the Sabre which takes a major role in the storyline of GTA San Andreas. Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, Big Smoke, and Ryder acquired the car and used it for a drive-by shooting at Sweet's House. Later on the game, in the mission of the same name, the Varrios Los Aztecas leader Cesar Vialpando later discovers the Green Sabre and the people associated with it and soon contacts Carl to inform him. This is the last time the Green Sabre is seen. The Green variant does not spawn anywhere in traffic or parking spaces, though it is possible to paint any random Sabre with a similar color at a Transfender. The Green Sabre GTA San Andreas (Big Smoke and Ryder).png|Big Smoke and Ryder opens the gate from Green Sabre. TheGreenSabre-GTASA2.png|The Green Sabre. Sabre-GTASA-FrontQuarter-TheGreenSabre.jpg|Sabre in GTA San Andreas. (Rear quarter view) Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Vice City'' *Sunshine Autos Import Garage - The Sabre is one of the 24 vehicles wanted by Sunshine Autos for its import garage. Placed on the second list. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *The Introduction - The Green Sabre is seen several times before it enters Grove Street and kills CJ's mother. *The Green Sabre - The famous Green Sabre (unique light green body), used to perform the drive-by that killed Johnson's mother, appears in this mission, leaving the hideout with Tenpenny, Ryder and Smoke. Later, during the fight between Ballas and GSF, two Ballas appear in a Sabre. *Tanker Commander - The owners of the store robbed by CJ and Catalina, follow them with this car, that is parked outside, immovable and full immune until the trailer is attached. *Wu Zi Mu - A Sabre that is fire-proof, appears in this race. *Ran Fa Li - If the player try to escape going through the middle of San Fierro instead of the east, a Sabre also will try to chase him down together with a Manana, a Sadler and two FCR-900. *Race Tournaments - This car (with a black body) is given to the player to race in Badlands A. Another racer in Badlands A also drives the car. *Exports and Imports - The Sabre is one of the 30 vehicles wanted for the side-mission. Placed on the second list. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound - The Sabre is one of the 32 vehicles wanted by the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound in the side-mission of the same name. Placed on the third list. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Rigged to Blow - A Sabre drives by during the cutscene when Niko walks away from the garage after parking the Flatbed. It is scripted to be thrown away by the explosion and can be taken after the cutscene as the driver leaves the scene on foot afterwards. Notable Owners *C.R.A.S.H. owns the Green Sabre, though it is used by the Ballas *Derek *San Fierro Rifa *Korean Mob Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *May spawn occasionally around Little Haiti and Downtown. *Can sometimes be found at North Point Mall. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Spawns regularly around Los Santos. *Spawns around San Fierro Rifa gang turf in Doherty, Garcia and Battery Point, San Fierro. *Found in the parking lot across Zero RC in Garcia, San Fierro. (only when wanted for export) *Available at Easter Basin, San Fierro every Sunday after completing export lists. Import cost: $15,200 *Around Garcia, a little West of Doherty. *Occasionally spawns in Ganton, near Grove Street. *In Las Venturas, it spawns sometimes around poor neighborhoods, such as Rockshore West and Rockshore East. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked among decrepit houses in southern Little Haiti, Vice City. *Parked south from the fire station and west from the police station in a parking lot in Downtown. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *It can be basically found anywhere, although the player can drive a beater Vigero or beater Emperor to make it spawn more often. ;Standard Sabre * Spawns on Flanger St in Little Bay, Bohan *Commonly spawns in Cerveza Heights, East Island City, Steinway and Willis (Dukes). *Sometimes spawns in City Hall (Algonquin) and Westdyke (Alderney). *Occasionally spawns in Hove Beach, Firefly Island, Beachgate, Schottler (Broker), Boulevard, Fortside, South Bohan (Bohan), The Exchange, Chinatown, The Triangle, Star Junction, Purgatory, Westminster (Algonquin), Acter and Tudor (Alderney). *Rarely spawns in Firefly Projects and Beechwood City. ;Beater Sabre *Commonly spawns in Beechwood City, BOABO, Downtown, East Hook, Firefly Projects, Outlook, Schottler (Broker), Boulevard, Chase Point, Fortside, Industrial, Northern Gardens, South Bohan (Bohan), East Holland, North Holland, Northwood, Easton, Lower Easton, (Algonquin), and in Charge Island. *Always spawns parked behind a abandoned factory on the south coast of Alderney in Acter Industrial Park. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from Niko, with the Sabre fetching $2,000. Trivia General *The name "Sabre" is further evidence that the car is based on the Oldsmobile Cutlass, as a Sabre and a Cutlass are both types of swords. *The Sabre plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Master Sounds 98.3. **GTA IV'' Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR. 3D Universe *In a GTA Vice City trailer, a Sabre Turbo was seen with a split grille and double tail light; regular Sabres are also seen with split grilles in early screenshots - much like the car it is based on (a 1970 Cutlass). This feature was omitted in the final design of the car. *The Sabre in GTA San Andreas bears a striking resemblance to the car driven by Tanner in Driver. There are only some minor differences, such as the slight 'fold' on the rear trunk. *In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Sabre had the same design as Vice City's and had the engine sound of a Slamvan. *If the rear bumper detaches, the tail lights will still function. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Standard Sabres in GTA IV feature their front license plate on the left side of the front bumper, while beater variants sport their front license plates in the middle. *Despite having two textures of the "Sabre" lettering for each side, the text is mistakenly mirrored on the right side. *The Sabre might have been originally called "Carlito" in the beta of GTA IV, since the texture for the Sabre lights is called "carlito_lights_glass". See Also *Sabre Turbo - High-performance version of the regular Sabre. *Hotring Sabre - Stock car version of the Sabre. *Tampa - A similar muscle car. *Stallion - Another muscle car featured in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. Navigation }}es:Sabre pl:Sabre ru:Sabre fr:Sabre de:Sabre sv:Sabre pt:Sabre fi:Sabre Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Muscle Cars Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse